Why Me?
by XxShadowfangxX
Summary: What starts as a normal job goes down the drain real quick. All I had to do was take a group of scientist to an uncharted part of Belize to look for an important Maya temple and instead I end up getting stuck with a crazy metal alien from space. Why me?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Well... so much for my plan of not trying to write a fan fiction. I have never wrote a fan fiction or have even tried so we well just have to see how this goes. Blitzwing would just not leave me alone! TT-TT He kept whispering in my ear "Zou know zou vants to!" So I broke down to his will and I am going to give this a shot though I don't know how this going to turn out. Therefore transformer characters might be out of character. If you notice any major personality changes please let me know. The story starts a little bit after ROTF.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the rest of the people not from Transformers are all mine! Also be warned that my grammar and spelling are not the best. The spelling I will do my best to do right but the grammar...well don't hold your breath. And... since I am lazy this will be the only disclaimer for the whole story.**

**Oh frag...what I have I gotten myself into *stares sadly at computer screen* "A vhole lots of trouble!" Blitzwing laughs maniacally. "Nows on to ze story!"**

Chapter One

Beep. Beep. Bee...crack bang.

I groan as I let go of the dagger that had some electricity sparking up it from the poor alarm clock it was embed in.

"Well there goes another alarm clock to bite the dust. You really need to stop sleeping with your daggers in easy reach at home little sis." Suddenly all my blankets were yanked right off, I shivered at the sudden chill of the air. I blearily opened my eyes to see my second oldest brother Adam standing over me with all my blankets in his arms.

"I keep it near to stop intruders if they brake in my apartment just be thankful I did not use it on you brother dearest." I grumbled as I forced myself out of the comfy bed.

"Now is that anyway to treat your brother who woke up at 3:00 am just to get your lazy butt out of bed. I mean I could of have slept in and then you would of missed your departure time and in turn gotten hell from Mom and Dad." he dropped my blankets on the floor to put his hand on his heart with a faked hurt look.

"I can when I was suppose to be on well earned vacation and yet somebody booked me for a three week job in the middle of the jungle." I glared pointedly at him.

He waved off my comment "They wanted the best so they came to us and since everyone else already had jobs that only left you. Besides Mom already promised you can have a vacation when you get back and she will give you a big bonus, it well be fun! Now go get ready I'll even drive you to the meet up point." he ruffed up my bed hair and then grabbed my luggage that I had sat out. "Look I'll even load the stuff up for you. Now get to it Megan!" he waved me on to the bathroom.

I shuffled to the bathroom. "Great..." I sighed as I looked in the mirror, my brownish reddish long hair was tangled every which way. Wearily grabbing the hair brush I attacked my hair after a ton of pain I pulled it up into a ponytail. I put on a black tank top and black and gray cameo pants with multiple pockets. Pulling on my boots I yanked up one of the pants leg and strapped on my G18 handgun to my leg.

Wondering over to the sparking alarm clock I grimace as I unplugged it getting a slight shock while doings so. "Stupid technology." I growled as I jerked my dagger free putting it in it's sheath strapped to my back under my shirt. I put my throwing daggers in their holder on my belt and grabbed my other things I needed putting them in their places. Walking toward the door I gave my bedroom one last look to see if I forgot anything.

"Oh crap!" I quick walked over and grabbed my lucky choker necklace. The necklace itself was just a simple black leather string but the lucky part was this shard of engraved strange metal. My family and I have never figured out what it was made of even after having it for eighteen years.

I found it on a family trip to Hoover Dam when I was four. We were walking back to the car I was ahead of the rest of my family because they had stopped to talk with the tour guild. They did not realize that I was not with them but I was hot and tired so I was going to sit in the shade of our car. I was right next to our car when I notice something shining in the dirt on top of hill a little ways next to the car. My four year old curiosity got the better of me and I made my way over to see what it was. It was a pretty piece of shine metal I poked with my finger and got a little tingle.

"That tickled!" I giggled. I picked it up and got a even stronger shock from it. There was suddenly screaming coming from behind me. When I turned around there was a burning small jet coming right at me. I screamed loudly, suddenly the shard of metal in my hands glowed a bright blue and then my vision went black. I woke up in a hospital with my parents and two brother crowding around my bed. They just saw the plane crash near where I was though they did not see the glowing light. To this day my family and I think the shard saved my life though we have different reasons why. My family's reason was if I stayed near the car I would of died because the jet hit it first and then skidded to where I was they still think to this day that I just fell down the hill I was standing on and was protected from the crash. I know different though, it was all thanks to the shard that I am alive.

That was not the only time it has saved me either. When I was seven playing in front of our house I did not see the drunk driver that was barreling toward me. There was that glowing blue light again and the car that would of hit me seemed to hit a force field spinning out of control hitting a tree instead. Since those two instants I now have a horrible fear of planes or any thing else that flys and a strong dislike for cars.

I put on my lucky charm and felt a tingle when I did so. That was the other odd thing about my necklace ever since I first touched it me and technology do not get along so well. Beside me stabbing my alarm clocks, I would randomly short circuit whatever I was touching and the electricity would travel up my arm and go straight into the metal shard. It has never hurt if anything it was a pleasant tingle so I have not said anything about it to anyone.

"Megan! Are you done yet? We need to get going." Adam yelled up at me from down stairs.

"Oh I'm coming!" I yelled back. I joined my brother downstairs and got pushed toward Adam's truck.

"In you go. I even got the file of the mission your doing to distract you while I am driving." he waved the file temptingly at me.

I gave a deep sigh and clutched at my necklace. "Thanks. Let's get this drive over with." I got into the truck and the first thing I did was put my seat belt on.

"That a girl!" Adam put the file on my lap slamming the car door shut. Getting in he started the truck up. "Ready to go there sis?"

"Yep, but if I die I will haunt you for the rest of your life." I warned.

Adam laughed "You say that every time you get in a car, sis. I think you need a new threat."

Since I did not have a good comeback I gave him humph and turned my attention to the file. I felt the truck start to move so I quickly opened the file to distract myself. It turns out that I am to go with a group of scientist to an uncharted part of the Belize jungle to look for an important Maya temple. They had recently in the past year deciphered a text relating to the temple and it gave a round about of where it is located but they are not positive where exactly it is. They finally got the ok from the Belize government to do a three week expedition to look for it and that is where my family comes in.

To the public Isis's Travels is just a family ran travel agency but to the people who know who they are look for we are the Isis's Travels Mercenaries. We are usually hired out to find missing people, be a guild in tough extremes, find or recover lost items and very rarely we will also act as a bodyguard. We are the best at what we do, it helps that mom was a former spy and dad a former marine and trained us on everything that they know.

I frowned as I looked over the file one more time getting a bad feeling. "Hey Adam, it does not say how I'm getting down to Belize and I am supposed to be there tomorrow."

"Oh don't worry there little sis I got it all taken care of." Adam gave me a evil smirk as we pulled in to the Eglin Base. I froze as I realized why we would be and I most of blacked out there for a little bit because Adam had the truck parked, turned off and was snapping his fingers in front of my face.

I snapped out of it to give my brother a death glare. "You know there is no way in hell am I getting on a plane."

"I swear to you are not going by plane, I just had to drop something off for a good friend of mine that could not wait. See look I have right here." he held up a small silver metal box. "Now come on I want you to meet him, I have told him a lot about you."

I calmed down after hearing that I am not going to be on a plane. I raised my eyebrow at my brother. "Has it been good or bad?" I teased as I got out of the truck.

"Just the truth." he gave me a evil grin. He lead me around the building to a open field with a silver sports looking car was sitting at.

"So both." I snorted with a shake of my head.

The door of the car opened and out stepped a dark skin man. "So you are the famous little sister that I have heard so much about huh? Nice to finally get to meet you, Sergeant Robert Epps but you can call me Epps" he held at his hand.

I shake his hand "Nice to meet you Epps. As I am sure that you know that my name is Megan Isis."

"Man, this is a sweet ride you got here Epps. A Pontiac Solstice right?" Adam asked as he walked around the car. Epps flinched every so slight as Adam opened the door sat down in the driver's seat.

"Cool right, but unfortunate it is not mine it is a companies vehicle." Epps stated as he walked over to the car.

"And that translates at get the hell out of the car." I smile sweetly at my brother. I walked closer to the car but I made sure I stayed a good ten feet away.

Adam stuck is tongue out at me before sighing getting out of the car. "Shame that is not yours if it was I would ask if I could take it for a little test drive."

"Sorry man but you know how it is." Epps clapped Adam on the shoulder

"Yeah, yeah I know." Adam gave the silver car one last longing look.

"While it was nice meeting you Epps but we really need to go. When I get back maybe we can all meet up and have lunch. So Adam go ahead and give him what you need to and lets go."

"What are you talking about Adam does not have anything to give me? We got about another ten minutes before the helicopter comes so we still have sometime so don't worry." Epps said as Adam slapped his hand his face.

"Why in the world did you have to say that! You ruined my plan." Adam moaned.

I was frozen with shock at the word helicopter but snapped out of it as I noticed that Adam was slowly getting closer to me. "You!" I pointed at him. "You lied! You said that I was not going by plane." I growled.

"Now, now there sis I did not lie. I said that you where not flying by plane I did not say anything about a helicopter." Adam slowly started to come closer to me. I backed away the closer he got. Then Adam charged me I turned around and high tailed it away as fast as I could. I made it a few feet before I was tackled to the ground. All the air in my lungs went out and before I could get my breath back I felt something jab in my neck. Adam quickly got off of me and backed away quickly.

I slowly got up and turned around and gave him a death glare. "You did not just drug me."

"Now you know this is the fastest way to get you down there." Adam tried to calm me down. He held his hands up in self defense, he was still holding on to the needle in one hand. I turned my glare to it Adam hastily tucked it back into the box that he said he was giving to Epps and put it in his back pocket.

"I will not go on that death trap!" I slurred out swaying as the drug was taking a effect. I looked past my brother taking in Epps shocked face and turned back to my brother as my vision was going black. "I will get you back!" I promised as I passed out.

I watched as Adam caught his sister before she hit the ground. "Is she ok?" I asked complete confused as to what the hell was going on.

"Oh don't worry we have to do this every time we have to fly anywhere. She is deathly afraid of flying and will not set one foot on anything that flys." Adam said as he walked toward me carrying Megan in his arms. "Do you mind if I can put her in your car till the helicopter get here? She might not look it but she is heavy." A look of pure horror crossed his face. "Please don't tell her I said that, she'll kill me."

I laughed at my friend panicking face. "It can't be that bad can it? I mean it does not look like she could hurt a fly."

"You remember that one day I ate lunch with you and I had a black eye, broke nose, black and blue all over?"

"Yeah you looked awful that day why bri... Oh." I stated as I looked at the peaceful sleeping woman. "You are complete screwed."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence there buddy."

"Your welcome." I told him with a big grin. I felt the car door hit me lightly on the back reminding me of Adams request. I turned around and pretended to open the door so that he could put Megan in the alien disguised car. He gentle put her in before he turned around rubbing his hands together with a big grin on his face.

"Oh no, I know that look and it means you want me to do something so you don't have to." I backed away.

"No worries! I just want you to help me bring Megan's stuff to where the helicopter is going to land." he draped his arm over my shoulders dragging me with him to where he parked his truck.

"You know you are lucky that I consider you to be a real good friend for doing this for you on my day off, right?"

Adam laughed "Of course and that is why I'm going to treat you what every you want for lunch."

About thirty minutes later we had Megan and her stuff loaded into the helicopter and strapped in. "When you land wait until you have everything out before you inject this into her and then back away as fast as can." Adam warned the pilot handing him a silver box.

"Yes sir." the pilot gave us a salute and we backed up as the helicopter's blades started up. We watched as it flew off and Adam clapped me on the shoulder.

"Thanks again for getting me a helicopter ride on such short notice. I'm sure it was not easy getting the army higher ups to agree to this."

"That part was actual the easy part it seems that one of them owned your dad a couple of favors."

"Well thanks anyways. You want to have lunch at the usual place and time?" Adam asked as we walked back to his truck.

"Sounds good I have a few things to take care of anyways before I can leave." I watched as he pulled out giving wave good bye.

I heard a whirl of mechanical sounds coming from behind me. I turned around and watched as the car turned into a fifteen foot robot. The last thing that came in place was a visor that lit up a bright blue. He looked briefly in the direction that the helicopter had flown in before he turned back to look at me. "Well dat was interesting. I take it that ya also did not know ya friend was going to do dat either?"

"Not a clue Jazz but I guess it should not surprise me. It is a known fact that you will never know what the Isis family will do next."

Jazz chuckled. "Seems like a cool family but what interest me the most is da little lady."

"Was something the matter?"

Jazz got a thoughtful look on his face before he answered. "She has a very high and unusual amount of electricity in her body. Dare was also a strange energy dat was located around her neck."

"Any ideals what it could be?"

He shook his head. "When is da little lady coming back?"

"I don't know. Adam did not ask for a ride coming back just said she would take a boat."

"Dat another thing whats got da little lady so scared of flying."

I snapped my fingers as I remembered. "You know I think I do know what caused her fears I just did not know that they were so bad. Adam told me that a jet had crashed and it was a miracle that it did not hit her. It was when she was only four visiting the Hoover Dam..." I trailed off I looked sharply at Jazz. "You don't think that...?"

Jazz's visor went dark as he droops his shoulder. "Slag it. Tell me I did not let someone dat might be tainted with All Spark energy go unprotected."

"Don't forget to add that Ratchet is going to probable offline you for letting her go drugged and her having a unusual high electricity in her body." I patted as far up as I could reach on Jazz's leg with sympathy for the poor mech.

Jazz shuddered before his visor came back online he let air rush out in a sigh as he chanced back down to his alt mode. He opened the door for me his voice coming out of the dashboard. "Come on and lets go tell Boss Man what happened and see what he wants us to do."

I sigh as I got in and Jazz raced forward. "This day just got a lot longer didn't it?"

End of chapter one

**So how did I do for a first time? Let me know what you think by pushing the pretty review button...you know you want to!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry for taking so long to upload the next chapter I am unfortunate a slow writer... "lazy" Blitzwing coughs into his servo. It also does not help that I have been busy... "Reading" coughed Blitzwing. Anyways *glares at Blitzwing* enjoy the story and tell me what you think. ****"Vats enough talking! Now on to ze story! BWAHAHAHA" Blitzwing laughs maniacally.**

**Chapter Two**

I groaned as I felt a sharp sting on my neck. Groggily I realized that I was laying down on a very hard surface I tried to remember what happened but it was all hazy. I was not too worried since that usually what happen when I wake up from a deep sleep. I tried to open my eyes to see where I was but it felt like somebody had super glued them closed.

Well that plan felled miserable I thought wryly. I lifted my what felt like hundred pound arm and rubbed my eyes. There was a slight shuffle of movement in front of me so I did what any reasonable person would do...I quickly grabbed one of my throwing knifes and threw it at where the noise was coming from.

"Gah! What the hell!" I heard a woman yell. My adrenaline kicked in and I jumped up to my feet grabbing another knife while I did so. I finally got my eyes open and automatically relaxed my stance seeing the women before me. Snorting I put my knife back where it belonged.

"After all these years that you known me you still have not learned to not to sneak up on me?" I asked with my famous grin on my face. I looked at my best friend Violet who was glaring at me with her blond hair in disarray. She was sitting on the ground with my knife sticking in the ground where her feet were but a moment before.

"Wipe that cat eating the canary grin off your face this instant Megs or so help me I am going to stick your butt back into that helicopter without drugging you first!" she snapped pointing her finger at me.

I felt a chill go up my spine as I remembered what my brother did. I quickly looked around for the helicopter but it was thankful gone. I noticed that I was at a very small airport that just had a strip of dirt road, a rundown building and a even more rundown plane. I lost my train of thought as I just stared at the plane in horror. "Is that plane even flyable?" I asked in disbelief as I help Violet off of the ground. The plane in question looked like it was just made of rust I was tempted to go over there and poke it with a stick to see if it would just crumble into a pile.

Violet let out a full body shiver as she looked at the plane. "I now know why you fear airplanes so much I thought I was going to die!"

I looked at her with horror and pointed at it. "You actual rode in that?"

"Yes it was all the cheap-steak of a group leader was willing to pay for traveling. I had to beg your pilot to come back when this is over so I will not have to chance death again." My eye twitched at thought of how I am going to get home. Violet who noticed the twitch answered my inner question. "Don't worry your dad took care of it and there is already a ticket for you booked for the slow ride home on a boat."

"Well thats a relief. What are you doing here anyways nobody told me you were going to be here?" I asked as I looked around for my bags.

Violet tapped me on the shoulder. "They are already in the jeep and for your first question it was of course a surprise!"

"Ha ha! Well it is nice that I will have at least one person that I will like here." I smiled as we walked past the rundown building and the smile instantly dropped. I stared in shock at the monstrosity that was before me. "You got to be kidding me."

"As I said before cheap-steak." Violet said remorsefully also staring. There in front of us was the second most saddest excuse for a vehicle I have every seen, the plane from before being the first. It was a mud spattered green jeep it had no roof, no windows or doors but the most noticeable feature was that it looked like it was being held together with nothing but duck tape.

"So... how far away is the campsite?" I asked staring in dread at the monstrosity.

"Oh no. If I have to ride in that thing I am taking you with me." Violet glared at me grabbing my arm. I sighed in defeat as I let her drag me to the jeep. "Plus we are a good ten miles away from the campsite. Don't worry even though Ducky looks like he will fall apart at any moment he has actually made this trip a couple times already." Violet cheerfully said as she pushed me into the jeep.

"You already name it?" I asked. Ever since I became friends with Violet in high school she has always names every vehicle and other electronica devises that she come across.

I looked around inside the jeep and was surprised to see that it had even more duck tape used on it than the it does not even have a seatbelt I thought mournfully.

"He not an it and yes I did name him already." When she started up the jeep it a coughing rattling noise and then a big cloud of black smoke came from the engine. We both started coughing our heads off at the smell. I quickly grabbed onto my seat holding on for dear life as "Ducky" aka as I like to call it "piece of crap of a death machine" lurched forward.

"What was the name of the rust bucket?" I asked. I whimpered as we hit a bump and I actual floated out of my seat before I was slammed back down by gravity.

"I called her Death Trap in your honor." she gave me a mischief grin.

"Eyes back on the road!" I screamed in fear as we veered toward a big tree. Violet jerked the wheel getting us back on the dirt trail. I closed my eyes with the thought of we are so going to die repeating over and over in my head for the next couple of minutes.

I snapped my eyes open when I felt us come to a stop. I jumped out and plopped down on the ground giving it a hug. "Oh sweet land how I've missed you!" I cried with joy.

"Get up you big drama queen. I might have loaded all of your stuff but I am sure not going to carry it all for you." she snorted tossing one of my bags right on top of me.

"Ouch! Careful there my back is breakable." I groaned slowly getting off the ground rubbing my aching back. "So where are they putting me?" I asked catching the other bag that Violet threw at got my last bag carrying it herself and we started walking into camp.

"With me and the other girls that work here. After we drop your stuff off the leader of the expedition want to have a word with you." I could hear the dislike in her that not good Violet usually likes everybody.

"I am going to hate his guts aren't I?"

"Him and all the guards that were hired except for two of them. Those two are pretty cool you'll like them." she said as she pointed out the medic and the dinning tents as we passed them. There was a couple of people out some gave a quick greetings before they rushed on.

"Where's the fire?" I asked as another person rushed by.

"Mr. Dominic has everyone on a super tight schedule. I swear the damn man is a slave driver." Violet growled under her breath. We came upon two tent about twenty feet from each other. "That is the guys tent and this one is ours." she pulled back the bug net door on the smaller one of the two. Inside there was ten cots set up all looked taken except the one closest to the entrance and that was the one that Violet dropped my bag on it.

"Thanks. So time to go to meet the dreaded Mr. Dominic?" I teased as I put my bags under the cot.

"Oh you have no ideal." Violet muttered as she lead me to the meeting tent. 

** - Meanwhile elsewhere-**

Clack clack clack. A mech was tapping his claws on the metal table while he was in deep thought. There was suddenly a loud screeching noise as he dug his claws into the table leaving deep groves. "Where in the fragging pit is that scrap metal at?" growled a deep voice.

He was interrupted by the whooshing of the door opening and closing letting another mech coming in. "You know he will be fine he as the humans say he has the devil's luck. We'll find him soon and when we do he will be laughing his aft off about how worried we were." he said as leaned against the wall.

"Tck... like I be worried about that fool." he grumbled to himself.

The mech gave a slight smile at the others lie. But where are you at he thought to himself with a frown. Both lost to their own thoughts but giving each other hope at finding their lost comrade.

**End of chapter two**

**I hope y'all liked it even though it was a little on the short side. I am slowly working my way to where Meg will meet the mech. It should be the next one or the one after that depends on what happens. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
